Cambios extraños que hay en mí
by CuteMoon
Summary: - Hija…te duele algo? O tienes malestar…?- - No…no…es…po..pp…posible- - Shh! Simulen no saber nada!- - DONDE ESTA LA NUEVA MUJER CULLEN?- - EMMETT!-gritamos al unísono.MUCHOHUMOR!todosvampiros
1. Prefacio

EN ESTA HISTORIA EDWARD NO PUEDE LEER MENTES.

Bella's POV

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- mis oídos de vampiresa podrían haber escuchado perfectamente a Nessie aunque susurrara, pero esta vez me asusté muchisimo, ya que gritó de miedo. Corrí hasta el baño donde ella dijo que se ducharía. A los segundos Edward estaba a mi lado, al igual que Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle. Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban de caza.

- QUÉ PASA RENEESME?- pregunté alarmada.

- Necesito…emm…no sé que necesito!- dijo con terror.

- Hija, dinos que sucede!- le pidió Edward.

- Mamá, entra!- me dijo. Todos dieron un paso atrás, y me miraron preocupados. Entreabrí la puerta y me metí en el baño cerrandola apenas estuve adentro. Nessie estaba de espaldas a mí, sentada en el suelo.

- Que sucede princesita?- inquirí tocando su hombro.

- Es que… es que…yo…- tartamudeaba y estaba nerviosa, sus ojitos estaban llorosos.

- QUE SUCEDE?- gritó Edward del otro lado.

- Diles que se vayan mamá!- me susurró mi hija.

- Vayan sigan en lo suyo, ella me lo dirá y lo solucionaremos! Pero dejenla aquí conmigo…- les grité. Cuando noté que sus pasos iban a la sala, me tranquilicé, volviendo mi vista a mi muchachita- ahora dime, cual es el problema?

- Yo…yo sé que pasó, pero no creí que siendo mestiza me pasaría…-dijo con un leve sollozo.

- Que, que te pasa Reneesme? Te sientes mal?!- pregunté mirando todo su cuerpito, de niña de 13 años. Ella tomó algo del suelo, que no estaba a mi vista. Se sonrojó, y me mostro una braga celeste, con un manchón rojo. Entonces comprendí. Me miró con vergüenza y tristeza

* * *

**_Bueeno, aqui el primer capítulo, será un fic cortitoo, pero espero que les guste :D_**

**_Dejen review, ya tengo el primer capitulo hecho, pero no sé si haré más de tres capitulos... depende, si quieren que lo siga lo hago de algunos más jaja.._**

**_Besos y abrazos de Emmett(L)_**

**_DEEEJEN REVIEWW POR FAS!  
_**


	2. Edward, debes aceptarlo!

**Capítulo 1**

-Oh…-fue lo que pude decir. Ella soltó una lágrima, escondiendose en una cortina de cabello.

- Yo…yo…- decía nerviosa. Pobre mi niña…nunca creí que este dia llegaría… no porque parecía que los días pasaban volando, porque para ella en verdad lo hacían, sino porque no creí que a una niña semivampira, le podría venir _su período de menstruación…. _

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, a todas nos pasa alguna vez… es normal, no estes asustada…-la consolé. Ella me miró, como una hija siendo consolada por su madre- ahora, debo ir a hablar con Esme o Rose para que vayan a una tienda a comprar lo que necesitas…-le susurré, sabiendo que no querría que Carlisle o Edward esucharan. Y es normal, Renée, cuando "eso" me pasó, le conto a toda la familia y estuve sonrojada por un mes- les contare a ellas dos, esta bien?- pregunté.

- Si….- contestó bajito.

- Hija…te duele algo? O tienes malestar…?- necesitaba saber si le dolia…en ese caso deberiamos hablar con Carlisle.

- Un poco…la panza, pero nada grave.

- Bien…quédate aquí, tranquila.

- Sí mamá.

Salí del cuarto de baño… tendría que decirle a Carlisle? De todas formas algun dia se enteraran…. Dudaba sobre qué hacer cuando llegué a la sala. Todos se levantaron esperando noticias.

- Emm… Rose, Esme, debo hablarles…-les dije.

- Que pasó Bella?- inquirió mi hermoso Edward, se veia muy lindo cuando no sabía que pasaba. _Concéntrate Bella!_

- Debo hablar con las chicas…-contesté.

- No, me dices que sucede antes, luego les hablas- habló decidido.

- Edward, no…

- TAMBIEN ES MI HIJA BELLA! DIME QUE DIABLOS LE SUCEDE!- bramó. Nunca me había gritado…me quedé helada. Él se tomo el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos- lo…lo siento amor, es que sé que algo anda mal pero no me lo dices, estoy preocupado….

Se me rompió el corazón al verlo así. Pero, además que había prometido algo a mi hija, ella se sentiría muy avergonzada si los hombres supieran….

- Por favor, confía en mí…-puse mi mejor cara del gato de Shrek.

El suspiró y asintió.

- Vengan…- les pedí a Esme y Rosalie. Ellas me siguieron, y cuando estuvimos lejos del alcance de los oidos de Edward y Carlisle, empecé.

- Que paso?- preguntó Esme preocupada. Rose también lo estaba.

- A…a Nessie le llegó el período…por primera vez…- susurré.

Las dos quedaron con la boca formando una O y con los ojos como platos. No se movian…. Dudé si se habían infartado, hasta que recordé que ya estaban muertas.

- Bueno, comprendo que estén sorprendidas… yo también lo estoy, pero alguna de ustedes podrían ir a comprar…lo necesario para ella… por favor?- nada. No reaccionaban.

- Hey…Esme, Rose…?-dije moviendo mis manos por delante de sus caras.

- ESME, ROSALIE!- grité rápidamente y parecieron despertar repentinamente.

- Oh…eso…eso es raro…pero supongo que es posible…-comentó la abuela de mi hija- yo iré….-y con esto se fue por la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió, Carlisle y Edward estaban ahí detrás con caras petrificadas, ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta también. Habian escuchado a escondidas! Esperen…eso es malo.

_- oh oh…_- pensé, así no debía ser… Edward…él necesitaba prepararse, nunca aceptaba los cambios de Reneesme, no quería ver como crecía su niña. Debería haberlos golpeado por esuchar, pero no reaccionaban.

- HEY!- les dijo Rose.

Y ahí estaban, tal cual Hermione petrificada en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta.

Rosalie se les acercó.

- Rosalie que vas a hac…- pero Esme se calló al ver que Rosalie golpeó las cabezas de Edward y Carlisle, la una contra la otra, haciendo que gimieran de dolor…y "reaccionaran".

- No…no…es…po..pp…posible- tartamudeó mi marido. Me acerqué a él.

- Tranquilo mi amor….- susurré en su oido- ven, vamos a sentarnos…- le dije, llevandolo a la sala donde se sentó sin hablar.

Esme se fue a la tienda.

- Bueno… Reneesme está pasando un mal momento, y ustedes son hombres…ella no quería que lo supieran, asi que serán buenitos y simularán no saber nada, está bien?- les dije.

- Sí Bella…pero, le duele algo? Tiene malestares?- inquirió Carlisle preocupado.

-No, ella dijo que no…que solo tenía un poco de molestia en su pancita…- contesté. Vi que Edward miraba al suelo fijamente con los ojos más abiertos de lo debido. Esme se acercó a él.

- Hijo…estás…estás bien?

-…-

-Déjenme hablar con él…-les pedí bajito.

- Bien, voy con Ness?- me preguntó Rose.

- Por favor…-le supliqué.

Una vez que todos se fueron, me arrodillé frente a Edward, quien estaba sentado en el sillón. Tomé su manos y comencé.

- Mi amor…sé…sé que no es fácil pàra ti aceptarlo, pero…ella iba a ser una mujer algun dia…no creimos que de esta manera tan literal…pero de todas formas, en vez de negarte a ver cómo crece, debes apoyarla en estos momentos… no la averguences, si ella nota tu reacción, se sentirá peor…-

- Es que…no… ella creció muy rápido…

- Sí, lo sé, mas rápido de lo debido, pero ella sigue siendo nuestro milagro…recuerda que la hicimos siendo yo humana…y tú vampiro- sonrió con una sonrisa de haber recordado algo, y si pudiera me hubiese sonrojado- ella es nuestros rayito de sol, nuestro capullito…pero los capullitos algun dia se convierten en hermosas flores…-

- No sabía que podías hacer metáforas- contestó sonriendo- ven aquí- me dijo abriendo sus brazos. Me senté en su regazo. Y comencé a besar su cuello, su mandibula, su carita preocupada.

- Edward, debes tomarlo con calma, prometes no ponerla en vergüenza, verdad?-le pregunté. Sus ojos topacio miraron a los míos.

- Sí, esta bien…pero entiende, nuestra pequeña está creciendo…

- Sí, es verdad, pero debemos aceptarlo y disfrutar con ella esta etapa, si?

- Sí…te dije que eres hermosa?-

-Mmm…puede que lo hayas mencionado…

- Bueno, eres hermosa-me dijo besandome muy romanticamente.

- Amor, debo ir con Reneesme…-le susurré en su oreja.

- Ve preciosa…- uno de estos dias me comería a Edward Cullen.

Le mandé un beso y comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo, muy sensualmente, a propósito por supuesto. De repente sentí que se acercaba y luego, sin más ni menos, una mano tocó mi trasero.

- Edward!- le hablé riendo. Pero él ya estaba sentado en el sofá mirando por al ventana, haciendose el inocente.

En eso entró Esme con una bolsa.

- Toma Bella, llevasela.-me dijo.

- Gracias Esme.

Seguí mi camino, hasta llegar a la puerta.

- Permiso…puedo pasar?- inquirí despacito.

- Sí, pasa- escuché al voz de Rose, ella salió, dejandome a mí entrar.

- Toma hija…- ella se paró- bueno, tú debes tomar una- le dije, sacando una toallita higienica- luego, debes sacar la bandita…-sehuí, pero ella me interrumpió.

- Mamá…ya lo sé-

- Oh…bien- contesté- entonces te dejo…así tu..haces lo que debes hacer…- le dije….

- Sí, vete mamá…-

- Uh! Sí, lo siento- noté que no me había movido, y luego de eso, salí a la sala, nuevamente.

- Como está?- preguntaron Edward y Esme.

- Bien…sólo debemos dejarla, si necesita algo lo pedirá….

En eso, se escucharon los pasos del resto de la familia, y dos segundos después, una pequeña duendecilla llena de bolsas de Avon entró, respirando entrecortadamente.

- DONDE ESTA?!

- Lo viste, Al?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Por supuesto! Le traje maquillaje! Ahora que es mas grande puede usarlo!- dijo felizmente.

-QUÉ?!- gritó Edward- NO USARÁ MAQUILLAJE! SE CONVERTIRÁ EN UNA PUNKIE!

- CLARO QUE NO EDWARD!- gritó Alice. De pronto se escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría.

- Shh! Simulen no saber nada!- susurré. Todos asintieron. Llegó Reneesme, todos nos callamos y simulamos estar en otra cosa.

- Hola Nessie- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

- Hola…- respondió precavidamente, mirando todas nuestras caras, buscando indicios de que alguien supiera. De repente Alice miró a la puerta y abrió los ojos como platos.

- Emmett, no!-

- DONDE ESTA LA NUEVA MUJER CULLEN?- entró Emmett gritando.

Todos miramos con cara asustada a mi hija, quien estaba sonrojada hasta la uña del dedo gordo del pie, con cara de espanto y luego a Emmett.

- EMMETT!-gritamos al unísono.


	3. Adiós Cordura!

Capitulo 2

- Ven aquí con tu tío Emmett!- le dijo a mi niña, corriéndola para abrazarla. Ella, sorprendentemente le gruñó y se fue corriendo.

- NESSIE!- le grité, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella re había encerrado en su habitación.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARRUINAN MI VIDA!- se escuchó la voz de mi bebé desde adentro.

- RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN!- exigí- ABRE LA PUERTA!

- VETE DE AQUÍ! MENTIROSA! LES CONTASTE A TODOS!

- OLVIDAS QUE TIENES UNA TÍA VIDENTE!? CUANDO SE TE PASE LA ESTUPIDEZ ME AVISAS NIÑA!

AAArg! Sí que era malhumorada a veces! No lo heredó de mí.

- PERO ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritaba mi marido cuando llegué a la sala.

- SOLO QUERÍA SALUDARLA!- respondía Emmett, todos con la voz elevada.

- NO PUEDEN HACER LO QUE QUIERAN CON LA VIDA DE MI HIJA! NADA DE SALUDOS NI MAQUILLAJES NI AUTOS!

- Eh?! AUTOS?- inquirí.

- Rosalie propuso comprarle un auto y dárselo, pero que lo usara cuando tuviera tamaño de chica de 16- me susurró Esme.

- EDWARD, DÉJALA CRECER!- gritaba Alice.

- ES MI HIJA, BELLA Y YO LA HICIMOS, NO DECIDAN POR NOSOTROS!

- YA SABEMOS QUE USTEDES LA HICIERON!- gritó Alice.

- ES UNA ADOLESCENTE, DEJALA VIVIR!- se quejó Rosalie.

- BELLA! HAZ ALGO, TU MARIDO ES UN CAVERNÍCOLA!- me gritó Alice.

- Eh… yo…- no sabía qué decir.

- BELLA! O no que tengo razón?!- me preguntó Edward mirándome fijamente.

- Euh… creo que…- iba a opinar cuando me interrumpió una rubia vampiresa.

- CLARO, TU LA DESLUMBRAS Y ELLA NO OPINA, Y SE QUEDA CALLADA! NO ES ASÍ!

- Disculpen, miren, Nessie ya es…- volví a empezar, y me volvieron a interrumpir. Esta vez, Edward.

- Y TÚ EMMET! ERES DESCEREBRADO O QUÉ? NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE DEBIAMOS SIMULAR NO SABER NADA!- le gritó Alice.

- PERO AQUÍ NADIE ME AVISÓ!-

- ALICE, NO LE GRITES A MI ESPOSO!

- CALLATE ROSALIE!

- Aquí lo importante es…- me volvieron a interrumpir.

- ERES UN CARVERNICOLA SIN SENTIMIENTOS ABURRIDO Y SIN VIDA MASSEN!- gritó Rosalie.

- Y TU UNA RUBIA LOCA!- se defendió.

- HEY! CIERRA LA BOCA EDWARD!- atacó Emmett.

Esto era un caos. Todos gritando y moviendo las manos como locos.

- QUE?! DILE A TU NOVIECITA QUE SE CONTROLE EMMETT! ESTA LOCA!

- CARLISLE! HORA DE INTERVENIR!- gritó Esme poniéndose entre medio de Emmett y Edward que se acercaban desafiantes, un brazo en el pecho de cada uno de ellos.

- SOMOS GRANDES ESME, NOS CONTORLAMOS SOLOS! EDWARD ERES UN…!- contestó Rosalie.

**- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAA!!!-** gritó Esme a todo pulmón.

-……-

- **Emmett: la próxima vez piensa antes de venir corriendo a hablar sobre temas privados de Reneesme a los gritos. Alice: Nessie usará maquillaje cuando quiera. Rosalie: NADA de autos, recuerda que su padre es un maniático manejando y no queremos accidentes. Edward: compórtate como padre y no como niño! QUEDO CLARO?-** concluyó, luego de un sermón subiendo la voz. Todos bajaron la cabeza.

- Pero…!- dijo Alice, pero la voz de una adolescente la interrumpió.

- PODRÍAN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI MALDITO CRECIMIENTO?!- gritó mi hija llegando a la sala. Y justo ahí llego Jasper. Gran forma de enterarse de que su sobrina había tenido su primer período, y para colmo, Reneesme se sonrojó más aun.

- Que qué!?- dijo Jasper. Alice le hizo señas de que se callara.

- Lo lamentamos Ness…pero haremos lo que sea para hacer sentirte mejor…quieres que simulemos estar en nuestro periodo?- inquirió Emmett.

- Euh??-preguntó Carlisle con cara de "WTF". Emmett, sinceramente, tenía un cerebro de Homo sapiens, no estaba totalmente desarrollado.

- Si quieren hacer algo por mí, déjenme en paz.

- Nessie… simularemos estar en nuestro período, esta bien?- dijo Edward acercándose a nuestra hija y inclinándose a su altura…_Esperen! EDWARD?!-_

-Qué diablos tienen en sus cerebros?- preguntó Jasper mirando a sus hermanos.

- Mejor quédense en sus vidas y déjenme pelearme a mí con mi mundo, okay?- nos pidió mi niña.

- Qué familia la mía!- dijo Carlisle- un hijo con cerebro de Australopithecus **( N.A.: una de las etapas de la evolución del hombrexd)**, una hija adicta a las compras, otra hija obsesionada con el espejo, un hijo que no habla más de lo necesario y sólo con monosílabos, ootro hijo que es malhumorado y sobre protector con su hija, Bella, otra hija que no sabe que actitud tomar, y Reneesme una adolescente rumbo a la rebeldía, Esme, amor, eres lo que me mantiene cuerdo!- concluyó dramáticamente el padre de la familia.

- NO ESTOY RUMBO A LA REBELDÍA! USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS!- gritó Reneesme.

- RESPETA A TU FAMILIA RENEESME!- grité.

- RESPÉTENME USTEDES A MÍ! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! NO PUEDEN DEJARME EN PAZ?! NO ES QUE ESTALLÓ AL TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL! SOLO APARECIÓ MI MALDITO Y ESTÚPIDO PERÍODO!- gritó a todo pulmón.

- QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!- todos nos dimos vuelta al escuchar la voz de Jacob desde la puerta. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos se salían de órbita.

- .está.pasando.- dijo mi hija entrecortadamente mirando al licántropo. Con sus marrones ojos como paltos.

- Es…eso es…es cierto?- preguntó Jake.

- Que? Qué cosa? De que hablas?- trató de mentir Rosalie.

- Bella…-me miró el hombre lobo, pidiendo la verdad.

- Emm… es que…bueno…-empecé a decir incoherencias, no sabía si Nessie quería que Jacob, "el amor de su vida" se enterara de su nueva situación… aunque era algo totalmente normal…en una humana….

- No te incumbe- interrumpió Edward con voz amenazadora. De nuevo el padre sobre protector, nunca aceptó la imprimación de Jacob y nuestra hija. Un día tendrá un nieto que será un cuarto vampiro, un cuarto licántropo, y una mitad humano. Ahí sí morirá del shock, y adivinen quién va a estar escuchándolo llorar por días y noches? Bella.

- Te vino el período?- preguntó Jacob mirando a Nessie. Ella se puso rojo tomate, respiraba entrecortadamente y dijo:

- Me voy a casa del abuelo Charlie- y sin decir más, corrió hacia fuera de la casa. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, todos tenían cara de no saber qué decir… es como cuando se está en el ascensor de tu edificio y viene el vecino y lo único que se te ocurre decir es: _qué lindo está el día, ¿no le parece?_

- ¿Quién quiere jugar en la Nintendo Wii?- preguntó Emmett efusivamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Todos lo miramos con cara de _"No Emmett, sólo cállate"_- parece que nadie…-susurró bajito.

- Bella…-me llamó Rosalie con al voz un poco incómoda.

- Sí, Rose?-

- Emm…podemos hablar en privado…creo…que Nessie necesitará…emm…ciertas cosas…y aquí hay hombres...-digo incómoda.

- Ah no, si hablan, hablan aquí señoritas, soy su padre y tengo derecho a saber, qué necesita la niña, Rosalie?- dijo Edward autoritariamente, pero sólo le salió voz de padre asustado que no sabe qué diablos hacer.

- Sí! Y yo también quiero saber!- exclamó Jacob.

- Black, mantente fuera de la ruta- siseó Edward.

- No chupansan…-Jacob iba a continuar, cuando Esme decidió interrumpir.

- Háganle un maldito favor al mundo y cállense los dos!- gritó. Mi quijada quedó contra el suelo. Esme Cullen maldiciendo y callando a Edward? Cuando fue que el mundo cambió tanto? Al parecer los demás pensaron lo mismo, Alice tenía los ojos como platos al igual que Jake, Jasper tenía cara de "veo gente muerta", Carlisle estaba…haciendo un tic? No paraba de pestañear un ojo…desde cuando Carlisle tiene ese tic? Rosalie se aguantaba la risa, Emmett ya reía a carcajadas como si hubiese sido un gran chiste, y mi perfecto y actualmente olímpico rompedor de paciencia esposo, por poco muere infartado. Al verlo empecé mi bailecito de la victoria en mi mente _"Edward ya no es consentido, ya no es un niño de mami, oh yeah, oh yeah, quién será el defendido por Esme cuando se robe mis ciervos? JÁ, NADIE! Su mami le cerró la sexy boca que tiene, muajaja!"_ suficiente Swan, corre a buscarla, tu cordura está escapando.

- OK, si después se arrepienten de haberlo escuchado…-comenzó Rosalie- mira Bells… lo que compró Esme…no durará para siempre…se necesitan más…-

- Eh?- dijo Jacob.

- Es cierto…-susurré.

- De que hablan?- siguió Edward.

- Pero ahora ella no está, cómo se las daremos?- preguntó Alice haciendo caso omiso al licántropo.

- Pero de que carozos hablan?- preguntó Emmett.

- Bueno, se las daremos después…-continuó Esme mirando a Alice.

- DE QUÉ HABLAAAAAAN?!- preguntó Emmett con desesperación.

- DE LAS MALDITAS TOALLITAS FEMENINAS EMMETT, CIERRA ESA BOCOTA DE UNA VEZ!- gritó Esme, estaba roja. Esto ya estaba saliéndose de nuestras manos.

- Oki Doki…-dijo Emmett bajito y hundiéndose en el sofá con ojos atemorizados.

- Bueno… si vuelve mejor que no haya mucha gente en la casa…aprovechen y vayan los hombres- aconsejó Rosalie.

- Pero no vamos a ir todos nosotros siendo hombres y juntos! Creerán que somos gays!- exclamó Emmett parándose del sillón. Esme lo fulminó con la mirada y este volvió a hundirse en el sofá.

- Bueno, vayan dos- propuse.

- Yo iré!- gritaron Jacob y Edward al mismo tiempo.

- Yo soy su padre!- comenzó Edward.

- Yo soy su mejor amigo!

- Yo la hice!

- Yo seré su esposo algún día!

- Eso ni lo sueñes!

- No podrás evitarlo!

- Claro que sí!

Ahí venía otra vez, una de sus interminables discusiones. A veces, hasta llegaban a acosar a Reneesme preguntando a quién quería más.

- Bueno…creo que no es conveniente que vayan, estarán mucho tiempo eligiendo cuál será la mejor marca para la niñita adorada de papi y jakie… si es que los dos llegan al mercado sin haberse matado antes…- dijo Carlisle.

- Bien, Emmett, Jasper, irán ustedes- anunció Alice.

- QUÉ?- gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras, de fondo, Edward y Jacob seguían peleando sobre quien era más importante en la vida de Ness.

- Estás negándote, mi soldadito lindo?- preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero y jugando con uno de los rubios mechones de cabello de Jasper- no ayudarás a nuestra sobrinita?- preguntó con cara de perrito mojado.

- Es la única sobrina que tienes Alice…-susurré. Ella detuvo el jugueteo con el pelo de Jazz y me miró amenazante.

- Cierra el pico, Bella- ese duende podía tener cara de Chuki cuando quería.

- Arjj, está bien Alice- refunfuñó Jasper. El duende-Chuki lo soltó- pero Emmett vendrá también- Miró al susodicho, que silbaba mientras miraba al techo.

- EMMETT, VE CON JASPER, AHORA!- gritó Rosalie. El silbido cesó.

- Si, nena- dijo Emmett en tono cansado. Salieron por la puerta y escuchamos como arrancaba el jeep de "el sometido de Rosalie".

- PERO ELLA ME QUIERE MÁS A MÍ!- seguían Edward y Jacob. Miré el reloj. Desde hacía 6 minutos y medio peleaban. ¿No se cansaban?

- ESO ES MENTIRA- gritó Jacob.

-Amm…chicos…Emmett y Jasper ya fueron a comprar…- dijo Alice moviendo la mano como diciendo "ehh…hola, estoy aquí!".

- Qué?- preguntaron los dos. Lo único que hicimos todos fue suspirar. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, y Carlisle se estaban yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras hacían caras de "pobres tarados".

- Qué sola estoy- dije mirando al techo, y comencé a caminar hacia el baño, para tomar una relajante ducha.

* * *

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó, dejan un review? y si no les gustó tambien, díganme por qué no, así trato de mejorarlo. Saben que este fic es complicado, no se me viene mucha inspiración, y me cuestaxd

Pero enserio espero haberles alegrado un poco el día =)

Saaaludetes!


End file.
